1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reel cutter for a material web and method of using the same, and more specifically to a reel cutter and method that provides a cut edge with a clean cut.
2. Discussion of Background Information
In the production of paper webs, the desired smooth edge end face in the winding roll, which is ultimately sold, is not always achieved. In the production of paper webs, the desired smooth edge resulting in an even end face in the winding roll which is ultimately sold is not always achieved. Generally, after being manufactured, the paper webs are ultimately cut into a number of partial webs to a width which can be used by a consumer, for example a printing plant. Therefore, this process of cutting the paper web into a number of partial webs can be used to also cut the edges of the paper web at the same time. Blades, or other cutting tools, are disposed in the cutting device, generally, in the region of the two longitudinal edges of the paper web, and are intended to smooth the edges of the paper web by virtue of the fact that they cut off a relatively narrow edge strip. The edge strips can be supplied directly to the paper plant in order to once more enter the production circuit.
At higher production speeds, it is observed that the cut edges do not exhibit the desired quality.